


His Compromise

by YourSupernaturalSammyGirl (Soojinnie)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Again, Angst, Death, I am very sorry, I'm Sorry, M/M, So much angst, Violence, Yikes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-22
Updated: 2016-01-22
Packaged: 2018-05-15 12:11:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,076
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5784871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soojinnie/pseuds/YourSupernaturalSammyGirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which two friends go to war, but only one comes back. </p><p>Dean chuckled darkly, resurfacing from his memories. </p><p>What a right fool he was, so sure he would return home safe. </p><p>Now? </p><p>He wasn’t so sure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Compromise

**Author's Note:**

> I AM SORRY OMG.

Never did Dean ever think it would come to this. This, ruthless, random shooting, so many innocent people being shot, just for being there. He cringed internally but stayed hidden as he heard another gurgled groan nearby, followed by a dull thud. He wanted to vomit, to just crawl into a hole and hide, but he pushed himself forward, body mechanically following the order: shoot to kill.

_“Would I ever see him again?”_ Dean wondered miserably, regretting the day he so eagerly joined the army.

 

Crouching painfully behind the wall, listening to the helpless, screaming in agony, war and chaos raging around him, Dean closed his eyes briefly, and reminisced about him.

 

_Castiel._

 

It was right after Dean had signed up to help fight the war in the Middle East. His fiancé, Castiel, Cas for short, was out for lunch with his friends, vehemently against Dean’s recruitment, and had refused to go with him.  

God, he could still remember their argument.

* * *

 

_“Dean, please, don’t go,” Cas pleaded quietly, gruff voice filled with emotion._

_Dean turned, cupping his fiancé’s face softly._

_“Cas, babe, I have to. This is my home I’m fighting for,” he murmured, kissing Cas on his forehead gently._

_Cas glared at Dean, cerulean eyes shining with unshed tears._

_“What about me then?” he snarled, a single tear escaping. “You love this fucking country so much that you’d risk your life for it? That you’d be willing to leave me?”_

_Dean froze, guilt wrapping her arm tight around his heart._

_“Cas, it’s nothing like that… I just… I need to do this,” he begged, hoping that Cas could understand._

_Cas’ eyes filled with cold fire and he wrenched his arm from Dean’s grip._

_“Go then. Go save this godforsaken country. I’m not going with you,” Cas’ voice broke, and Dean’s heart wrenched at hurting his one true love._

_“Cas…” he tried, reaching out to his fiancé, but Cas just flinched away._

_“Go.”_

* * *

 

And so, he left. Instead, Benny, his best friend, who’d been through all the ups and downs of Dean’s life, came along. Together, they were both assigned to the shooter’s division. Dean had no idea what ran through his mind just a few short months ago, but he was excited to fight. He was young, fit, and had this insatiable urge to help protect his country.

 

Dean chuckled darkly, resurfacing from his memories. What a right fool he was, so sure he would return home safe. Now? He wasn’t so sure. Focusing on his surroundings, Dean quickly assessed the area. It was eerily quiet. All fighting had ceased momentarily, and the medics from each side were running up to the wounded, helping them into safety. It was an unspoken rule that no one was to shoot the medical team. He admired them, so willing to compromise their safety, and risk sacrificing their lives for them. Sure, soldiers compromised their own safety, sacrificed their time, and possibly their lives, but he was dispensable. They all were. Nothing but pawns in the game, the art of war, nothing but killing machines. Silently, Dean saluted them for their bravery and courage, before turning to take inventory of the weapons, ammunition and food supplies.

Benny was lying next to Dean, breathing hard. Dean knew he was regretting this as much as he was. He had a wife, Emma, who, like Cas, was against his joining the army. He looked around discreetly, and spotted their General, General Singer, who signaled them to be prepared to move out, and attack. Smoothly, Benny and Dean worked together, packing everything and handing it over to General Singer. All they had now were their guns, refills, and knives. The entire team waited, tense with fear and anticipation. 

He gave the signal, and everyone charged, catching the enemy by surprise, shooting coldly, unfeelingly, shooting to kill and not allowing any time for them to react. Dean’s brain was screaming at him to react to the people whom he had killed, as he watched them drop lifelessly onto the floor, but he had learnt early on it would be better to shut down, and to just let his body do the work. It would have been perfect, except for one slip up. He missed the sharpshooter in the corner, and he fired three shots. One of those three shots found their way into Dean’s leg. His body froze instinctively, before his leg gave way, and he landed onto the dusty road. Benny instantly stopped and helped Dean up, trying to pull him into cover. Dean yelled at him to leave, to save himself, but Benny adamantly refused, and dragged Dean into the nearest building. Just as they closed in on the building, Dean felt Benny freeze up, much like he did, before collapsing onto the cement floor, gasping for breath. He fell as well, Benny’s weight pulling Dean down.

Dean looked into his eyes and knew without looking, that it was a shot very close to his heart. His best friend was dying, and it was Dean’s fault. Suddenly, everything became clear. Benny didn’t help him because he felt he had to. He did it because he wanted to. He willingly compromised his safety, sacrificed his life, just so that Dean would make it home alive, even if it meant that he didn’t. Benny knew, better than he ever did, that he might not make it out of this war alive. Dean was the one so eager to fight, and Benny was paying the price for his foolish actions.

 

“Don’t you dare feel guilty about this brother,” Benny wheezed, bloody grin making its way onto his face despite the grim situation. “I’ll see you on the other side. Just remember, each day’s a gift, and not a given right.”

 

“Brother, you’ll be alright. Stop quoting fucking Nickelback,” Dean’s voice broke as he saw the rapidly fading light in his eyes.

 

Benny gasped for breath again, and Dean watched, helpless, as his body went limp, and his eyes faded to dull emptiness. The streaks of pain that shot up his leg were no match for the gut wrenching loss he felt. He’d just lost his best friend. And it was all his fault.

Dean shut his eyes and pulled away reluctantly, more determined than ever to survive this bloody war. There were only two words that kept him moving, kept him alive and quick on his feet, that kept him from falling apart.

_For Benny._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Comment and Kudos! They always make my day.
> 
> Send requests and asks on my tumblr! 
> 
> https://www.yoursupernaturalsammygirl.tumblr.com


End file.
